Occasionally, it is neither practical nor desirable to connect users of a communication network using physical links, such as wires, cables or fibre links. Instead, a wireless communication network may be used to connect the communication network. In a typical wireless communication network, there is a base station communicating with subscriber stations. The base station typically has separate antennae for the receive and transmit functions.
A user at a subscriber station communicates with the base station using a fixed antenna at the user's communication site. Often there are a number of potential locations for the communication site that may be used. It is desirable to be able to determine the suitability of these communication sites without installing a fixed antenna at each site then testing each site.